marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Force Vol 1 10
** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Jim * Danny Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Fantastic Force Loft ***** *** * ** Mount Ararat Items: * Omnivirus | StoryTitle2 = Goodbye Farewell and Amen | Writer2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Writer2_2 = Mike Kanterovich | Penciler2_1 = John Royle | Inker2_1 = Danny Bulanadi | Colourist2_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer2_1 = John Workman | Editor2_1 = Nel Yomtov | Synopsis2 = Just prior to going on their mission to search for the Omnivirus, the Human Torch orders his teammates to get ready. Left alone, the Black Panther asks the Torch if there was anything Vibraxas could have done to prevent the loss of life on a previous mission. Johnny tells T'Challa to stop second guessing himself, reminding him that the rest of the team knows the stakes at hand. Still T'Challa wonders if the group is being excessive, particularly since he has been financially backing them. He also questions if the group still belongs together now that the Fantastic Four have reunited. Johnny points out that there is always room for more to be doing good, pointing out that despite the mistakes Fantastic Force has made in the past, they also saved countless lives during their recent battles against the Super-Adaptoid as well as the Crimson Cadre. Johnny hopes that with his past experience as a hero, perhaps he can help them find their place. Elsewhere in the headquarters, Devlor thanks Vibraxas for saving his life during their previous mission, wondering why he bothered. N'Kano explains that while he dislikes Devlor he does not wish to see him dead. When Devlor asks if Vibraxas is sick or something, N'Kano explains he is of ill heart, having to deal with the fact that he needs his power pack to regulate his powers, and because he lost control for a brief instant it cost someone their life. He confides in Devlor explaining that when his powers first manifested they shattered every bone in his body. However he feels that this is nothing compared to the loss of life and the loss of faith from his king. As Devlor leaves N'Kano alone, he realizes how much of a jerk he has been to Vibraxas in the past. Recalling how during their fight with Go-Devil, Vibraxas said they were more alike than they are different. Devlor begins to realize that there is a lot of truth to what he was saying. Devlor still wonders what sort of fall out he will face from his people for defying the Crimson Cadre and his king. His hopes for a sense of family and adventure have also been dashed since the only person on the team he trusted is stepping down and putting the Torch in his place. Later, Franklin meets with Huntara and he and his three aspects convince her that choosing Johnny as the leader of the team was the right idea. After the group departs, Psi-Lord decides to find a solution to his problem by going back to the place where he first learned to control his powers: Elsewhen. Activating his Psycho-Armor, he opens a portal back to this realm and he and his constructs dive in. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Fantastic Force Loft | Notes = Continuity Notes Judge of all the Earth! * T'Challa is furious that Vibraxas accidentally killed a young gang member in self defense back in . * The Human Torch has decided to join the team and act as leader due to the fact that Franklin started manifesting constructs of his other identities starting starting with Tattletale. * Franklin makes mention of how the Ego-Spawn first started manifesting, that happened during the events of . The Ego-Spawn first manifested years earlier in while the Avatar last manifested in . * Reference is made to the stolen Omnivirus, which was taken from Professor Sandor by Zarathustra back in . * The soldiers referring to the Cold War as an ongoing conflict should be considered a topical reference relative to the date of publication, per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Franklin originally pulled the image of Mount Ararat out of the minds of Zarathustra's minions back in . Goodbye Farewell and Amen * Johnny mentions that he wasn't much older than Devlor when he first became a hero. Johnny was just 16 years old when he first got his powers back in . * Johnny mentions the Fantastic Force's battle with the Super-Adaptoid and Crimson Cadre which occurred in and respectively. * Devlor mentions how Vibraxas saved his life when he was lit on fire during their fight with the Human Torch during . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}